villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Scarthkaroth
Scarthkaroth is a minor antagonist yet an important parody from the popular Internet series Press Start Adventures. Just like Sephiroth on whom he is based, Scarthkaroth is an immensely powerful swordsman created from an Alien God. He serves as a general and later as a rival of the series' primary antagonist Count Vile. Characteristics The major running gag about Scarthkaroth is that he never speaks. Whenever he appears, attacks or is simply spoken to, a foreboding music reminiscent of "One Winged Angel" plays and a chorus sings "SCARTHKAROOOTH!!!!" usually with very close zooms all over his body surrounded by flames. This obviously makes fun of the emphasis made Sephiroth's looks, menacing presence and music. The second running gag is that Count Vile is absolutely unable to pronounce his name correctly and only calls him by funny sound-alikes that refer to historical figures, like "Scarborough" or Scarpomarx". Biography First Season Scarthcaroth is introduced when the tyrannical Count Vile tries to recruit a powerful warrior to lead his armies. Vile's assistant Johnson presents him as "a warrior created from the DNA of an Alien God, who drinks the life-force of his planet or something like that", adding: "In fact I don't know. Nobody really understands but they all think he is pretty cool". Impressed, Vile appoints him as a new general after he demonstrates his power by blasting an Octorok-like "low grade enemy" into smithereens with a Super Nova attack. Scarthkaroth is tasked to lead Vile's huge army of monsters and destroy the recently-discovered headquarters of the Resistance, which he does by engaging a tremendous battle. As Sam and Lin-Ku, two members of the Resistance set out searching for the hero of the prophecy able to kill Count Vile, Scarthkaroth attempts to destroy the entire headquarters with his Super Nova attack. The leader of the Resistance, Princess Passion Fruit (obvious parody of Princess Peach) then summons a giant deity to block the attack, stating that she is "more than peaches and cream" and that "if he wants the fight he has got it". Scarthkaroth then engages the entire forces of the Resistance head-on, but despite their funny appearances they are no pipsqueaks and he ends up overwhelmed and killed. Second Season Scarthkaroth reappears in Hell, when he challenges Count Vile on a Soul Tournament battle, (parody of Soul Calibur) to take his new throne of Prince of Darkness. Irked, Vile starts addressing him as a "she" and calling him "Stephanie", purposely this time. Just as they are about to battle, an extremely show-offy and braggart martial artist named Stan Hibachi (parody of the obnoxious Street Fighter character Dan Hibiki) joins the battle without permission. Scarthkaroth is then paired against his will with Stan against Count Vile and Johnson (who was turned into a turtle). Scarthkaroth then transforms into a Safer Sephiroth lookalike and unleashes a tremendous onslaught of lightning and meteors on Vile, who casually warps through his attacks, before grabbing Johnson and using him as a lighting infused projectile, incapacitating his enemy. Stan then uses Scarthkaroth's hyper-attack to unleash his strongest fury... just a lousy, harmless shivering light, and Vile knocks him out simply by blowing. As Vile has knocked out one of his opponents, he wins the fight against both, much to Scarthkaroth's dismay. Later in the season, it is seen that Vile punished his former general by having his hair cut. He then returns (once again with long hair) when Vile and his hellish legions are about to escape Hell and invade the world, only to get slaughtered by Pac Man monsters. Scarthkaroth then takes profit from the ensuing disarray to attack Count Vile once again, only to get devoured by a Pac Man, while Vile escapes with a lock of his hair he tore off during their skirmish, muttering "Idiot!" for all eulogy. Second Movie In the sequel movie Press Start 2 Continue, it is revealed that Vile used the sample of Scarthkaroth’s hair to create a clone of him, less powerful but blindly devoted to him, whom he uses as his assassin. Vile had Scarthkaroth’s Clone wipe out the newly created Noble Alliance, which gathered most of the world’s royalty to govern the world more fairly than Vile did. Princess Xanna, (parody of Princess Zelda) the last survivor of the Noble Alliance then hires Lin-Ku, a sadistic ninja and one of the three main protagonists, to infiltrate Vile’s society, V Corporation. Scarthkaroth's Clone captures Lin-Ku, who is then used as a scientific experiment by the succubus Morgan Le Slay, until he is freed by Princess Xanna. Lin-Ku frees Zack and Sam, the other two heroes, whith whom he engages a rematch against Count Vile. While Xanna sneaks into the engine room, where Scarthcaroth's Clone attacks her. Since she had inadvertently switched her bag of items with Lin-Ku’s, Xanna resorts to battle her enemy with her partner’s weapons, discovering surprising skills and enjoyment in the process. In the midst of the fight, the core machines of Vile’s Vee controllers (which he planned to use to mind-control everyone in the world) are destroyed. Xanna then manages to wound Scarthkaroth’s Clone with a blaster, before beheading him with his own sword. Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Parody/Homage Category:Internet Villains Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Male Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Assassins Category:Mute Category:Deceased Category:Evil Vs. Evil